Falling too Hard
by fantasy chocolate roses
Summary: He was only supposed to wait for her at his level. He wasn't supposed to fall. Because Yanagi doesn't fall. Well, maybe he does, but he doesn't fall, in love, like love! Don't forget to mention, falling for an April Fool's Day trick ;) I think there wasn't enough fanfics for the epic manga, so I added mine. Read and review!


**Title: **Falling Too Hard

**Author: **chocolate roses

**Summary: **He was only supposed to wait for her at his level. He wasn't supposed to fall. Because Yanagi doesn't fall. Well, maybe he does, but he doesn't fall, _in love, like love! _ Don't forget to mention, falling for an April Fool's Day trick ;)

**Pairing/Fic: **Last Game/Yanagi/Kujou

**A/N:** Hope it isn't too bad, it's my first fanfiction, hope it's not cheesy or anything or OOC. April Fool's Day fic! Read and review please!

Kujou Mikoto replayed the night's events. A smile tugged at her lips. Yanagi said he would leave her behind. Miwa-san burst in from the cold frosted outside to see her overworking child smiling faintly and she smiled herself. Mikoto is such a hard-worker but she's working too much for her own good. "Mikoto," Miwa-san said softly. Kujou whirled around.

"Gomen," she apologized. "Did I keep you for long?"

Her mother shook her head amused. "What were you thinking about?" Miwa-san thought for a moment then opened her eyes and her daughter saw something like a glint in them, "Was it Yanagi?" She watched as her bemused daughter stuttered out her response.

"N-no, no-nothing l-like th-that. Be-besides, I d-don't re-really c-care," she finished her cheeks growing pink. Miwa laughed and Kujou saw that she was only being teased. "Okaa-san!" she yelled angrily.

Miwa laughed again and Kujou relaxed. _At least Okaa-san is having fun,_ she thought. All of a sudden, a knock came and brought her back to her senses. She looked at her mother, who looked at her back with wide eyes and shrugged her shoulders and Kujou took that as an 'I don't know, don't look at me' type of thing. She and her mother tip-toed to the door where Kujou looked through the keyhole and held in her shriek. There, standing right outside her door was a leprechaun and standing next to the leprechaun was a smiling Shiori.

"Konichiwa Kujou-chi!" Kujou looked from her smiling friend, to the green leprechaun and her mother burst out in laughter.

"You know, Fujimoto-san, leprechauns are for St. Patrick's Day," she said with tears streaming down her face.

Fujimoto pursed her lips together and frowned. "Anyways Shiori, who's the leprechaun?" Kujou asked curiously watching the leprechaun with narrowed eyes.

"Ah-ha-ha…" Shiori laughed nervously and glanced at the leprechaun and turned back to Kujou and replied, "Oh, he's no one. Ignore him for now."

The leprechaun's hands balled into fists. Shaking in rage, he quickly calmed down. "In and out, in and out," Kujou could hear him muttering.

"Mr. Leprechaun? What are you doing?" she asked, too close for his comfort. Inside his costume, he blushed red at the contact with Kujou so close.

"Nothing," he muttered. While Kujou continued to look at him curiously, he shuffled backwards. She took a step toward him. This process went for quite a while as a shocked Fujimoto watched as Mr. Leprechaun was soon backed up against a wall.

"If you won't tell me, I'll figure it myself." She made a movement to grab the head and the leprechaun pulled it back down.

"Stop!" he screeched. Then, Kujou put her finger on his voice.

"Souma-kun, isn't it?" The leprechaun was stunned as a nervous Fujimoto came from behind the two nervously laughing doing some very quick thinking.

"A-ha-ha, you're right," Fujimoto said nervously.

The leprechaun's jaw dropped. _How could she think I'm Souma? _He thought angrily. He got even angrier when Fujimoto jabbed him in the ribs when he started to speak.

"Hai-desu. This indeed is Souma-kun-desuyo," she chirped after the moment of silence.

Kujou smiled. The she stood on her tippy-toes and closed her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Miwa-san and everyone else's jaw dropped as they watched Kujou.

The leprechaun seemed more angry than pleased. _How dare she kiss me when she thinks I'm Souma? _He thought through gritted teeth.

Miwa-san looked at her daughter and burst out crying. "Okaa-san! What's wrong?" she asked her voice full of surprise and alarm.

Miwa-san sniffed and spoke, "I always thought that you liked Yanagi-san." At this comment, Kujou's face turned red as a rose and Fujimoto squealed. The leprechaun's face was also red but more pleased than embarrassed. Fujimoto smiled slyly at Kujou and Kujou stared back embarrassed.

Miwa-san sensing her daughters' discomfort she stepped in and said toward Fujimoto, "Happy April Fool's Day Fujimoto! We caught you!"

Both her and her daughter laughed at the priceless expression Fujimoto made. "Shiori, you're so silly," Kujou said in a playful voice.

Fujimoto stepped back flustered. "Ano…" Kujou said. Fujimoto turned to see the leprechaun banging his head against the wall. "Ano…can I have a moment alone with him?" she whispered toward her friend. Fujimoto nodded and pulled the protesting Miwa-san to a different room, where she whispered what was going on.

"Miwa-san, the leprechaun's Yanagi." Miwa-san's eyes lit up and gleamed but she 'tsked' and Fujimoto.

Back with Kujou and the leprechaun, things were a bit more tense.

"Ano…I'm not Souma," Yanagi started.

Kujou laughed. "Of course you aren't." And for the second time that day, she went on her tippy toes and then she whispered into the leprechaun's ear while Yanagi was blushing furiously. "Gotcha….Yanagi."

She left without another word and left Yanagi trying to figure what had just happened.

**End**


End file.
